


RWBY fanfic: RYAL Volume 1: New Tales

by RedRose1



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRose1/pseuds/RedRose1
Summary: Alternate universes exist right? Maybe a new universe was made to try and change the events of RWBY. Meet Team RYAL. A team created to assist both RWBY and JNPR. Trying to help them out against Torchwick and the White fang. Will our new team help out? Or will they be beaten against our foes? Find out in this Volume.
Kudos: 1





	1. New beginnings

The World of Remnant. People always think. Do other worlds exist? Can there be an alternate reality of remnant? There could be. So let's read an alternative story. Let us begin the story of a Team. A Team that changes outcome. The Team. Known as.  
RYAL  
Volume 1 Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

Out in the small Island of Patch, there was a set of twins. Ruby Rose and Red Rose. Ruby was an odd girl, really hyper active, innocent, And wanted to be a hero just like in the fairy tales her big sister always read to them. Then there was Red Rose. A strange boy, curious towards the world, oblivious towards important things. And really. . . . Special. Then there was their big sister Yang Xiao Long. A Brawler, A Happy and Caring sister. And an annoying big sister to them from time to time. Taiyang Xiao Long. Father towards the Three. Has raised them to be great and caring children. Even through his dark times. And their Uncle Qrow. A Drunkard of a man. But a well trained Huntsman which the twins look up too.  
  
Ruby returns home with exciting news. As she was released from the station and was given a chance to head to Beacon earlier. Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon and his Right hand Combat instructor, Glynda Goodwitch visited her when they were dealing with Notorious thief, Roman Torchwick. She arrived at the door, opened it with a beaming smile and said, “Guess who’s going to Beacon early!” Everyone looked at her surprised. She frowned and looked at everyone. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

Taiyang walked up to her. “Wait…..Ozpin the headmaster. Allow you to go to Beacon? When and how?” Ruby awkwardly laughs. “Well uh…..It’s started like this.” She explained the situation. “And then Ozpin was like, Do you wanna come to my school? And I was like, Ah heck yeah I wanna come! And that was the gist of it.” Yang smiled and hugged Ruby. “Oh my god! My baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!” Ruby yelped as she was being Hugged. She uttered. “Please….Stop Yang.” As she was being crushed by Yang’s enormous strength. Everyone was happy for her. Except someone.

Red Rose. He was happy for her...But Jealous. Whenever they get to signal academy. He was treated differently. Like a shadow. Or people just treated him like a copy. He wanted to prove others. That he was himself. He was Red Rose. A Huntsman in training who will become noticeable. Red puts on his hood and would head to the door. Tai noticed this and looked at him. “Red where are you going? Dinner was about to start.” Red looks at his dad. “I’m gonna go out real quick! Gonna go train by myself. Can’t eat if I’m not tired and hungry right?” He was lying. Tai nods as Red walks out of the house.  
  
Red think’s to himself. What if….He got to Beacon as well….Maybe...He can. All he has to do. Is to forge something. But if anyone in his family finds out….Would they. Shun him? Perhaps be mad at him? Red think’s for a moment. And decided. He’ll do it. He’ll forge his transcripts and head to beacon that way. It is a risk for him. But it’s the only way to stay connected, And to become noticed as well. He goes to his scroll and starts to make his forgery transcript.  
  
  
A week later. Ruby was heading towards there with her family. She smiled as Yang went first and then Red. She looked at him curious. “Wait why are you coming? You weren’t-” She was cut off with Red showing the transcripts. “I was written up for recommendation. By the headmaster of Signal.” To Ruby and any other person. It looked authentic. Ruby would nod. “So...You got accepted as well?” She smiles as she ruffles his hair. “That’s my little brother!” Red groans as moves her hand away from his hair. “Two things Ruby. One. We are the same age and your older by 5 seconds! And Two. . . I don’t have a second reason.” Ruby chuckled as she went on the airship with Red. 

The airship takes off as the twins look at the view in awe. The View was so beautiful nothing can ruin this. Except a surprise hug from Yang. “I can’t believe my baby siblings are coming with me to Beacon! This is the best day ever!” She said as the twins try to muster up to say something. “Please. Stop.” Ruby said as Red was saying. “Can’t breathe!” Yang lets them go and looks at them with a smile. 

“But I’m so proud of you guys! You two are the youngest to come to Beacon! Everyone’s going to think of you both being the Bees Knees!” Yang said to the twins.  
Red looks at Yang frowning. “Yang we don’t wanna be the Bees Knees. We just wanna be regular people with regular knees!” Ruby nods and looks at her big sister. “We just got moved up two years ahead. We don't want people to think that we are special." As the two talk. Red would wander off and look at the other students feeling a little….Intimidated.  
  


Unexpectedly Red bumped into a shield and fell back onto the ground. “Agh! Ow.” The person turned around and offered a hand. “You alright?” They said as Red got up. “Yeah. I just….Gotten a little distracted.” The person looked at Red curiously.

“Aren’t you a little young to go to Beacon?” Red quickly flustered and tried to explain. “Well I uh- It’s a long story I’m sure you wouldn’t wanna know!” Red awkwardly laughs and sighs. 

The person laughed. Which made Red a bit confused. “I shouldn’t ask that right now. Anyways. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Galben Yasei. Don’t let the hair fool you, I am a boy.” Red would look closely. 

  
“Oh wait I see- WAIT YOU’RE A GUY!?” He exclaimed as Galben laughed. “B-But the ponytail and the girlish looks!” Galben stopped laughing and looked at the Red hooded boy.  
“I Assure you I am a guy. Just looking handsome most times. Sometimes it confuses my opponent. Keep in mind.” He would say as a Fox faunus comes over with a smile.  
  
The Fox faunus looks at the two. “Hey there! You two are going to Beacon right?” The two nod as she jumps up and down. “I knew it! I knew it! I wasn’t confused this time!” Red looks at her and says. “Confused? Why?” Galben raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Aur sighs, “Well….I may or may not sort of….Mistaken the Mistral airship and missed initiation for Beacon.”  
  
Galben sighs as Red laughs. Aur Blushes and frowns. Yelling at the two. “Well how am I supposed to know which airship was which! I’m a ground fox! I never travel a lot!” She would say as Red stopped laughing wiping a tear from his face. Galben looks at Aur. “Well you do know the Mistral one looks different right? From other airships right?” Aur shook her head as Galben sighs. “I knew it-” Suddenly a message from Glynda played a message. Red went and looked at it and said. “That’s a floating head.”  
  
Glynda’s Message plays as the trio listens. Once it was done. Aur smiled and looked at them. “Well. I think it’s safe to say. I think that’s our gateway to Beacon.” Galben smiled and nods. As Red looks at Ruby and Yang. Squirming around with vomit on Yang’s shoes. As the vomit was flinged onto Red’s Cape. “Oh come on!” As we fade to black…..


	2. Welcome to Beacon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we have arrived at Beacon! I wonder. What is going to happen on our first day? Find out in this chapter.

As everyone got off the airship. Red wiped the vomit off using a paper towel. Trying not to be very grossed off. “Oh come on, this is my new cape as well! Geez.” He looked at Beacon and was in awe. “Oh my gosh……” The view of the academy was amazing as the other huntsman in training went into the academy. Aur smiled as she looked at her friends. “I gotta go! See you guys later!” She quickly dashed off as Red got knocked down. Galben sighed and went to explore Beacon leaving Red to himself.  
  
Red gets up and looks around. “Wait Galben? Aur? Where are you guys!?” He would walk around and bump into someone as he fell back down. Again. “Oof! Well back to the ground I go…..” A blue long hair girl turns around and looks at the boy. She offered to help him up. “Are you alright?” Red nods as he gets up. “Sorry about that. I was just amazed at the scenery.” She said as she awkwardly laughed. Red shocked his head and looked at the girl. “Don’t worry about it! I’m just distracted. I’m Red Rose! Nice to meet you!” The girl nods. “I’m Celeste Lapis. My father and mother runs the L.M.C. Lapis Metal Company. We provide parts for weapons and armor. As well as Bullet casings and Custom munitions.” As the two shaked hands. They heard an explosion. And looked over. Seeing Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose covered in soot. The two of them walked over.“Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!” Red ran over surprised. “What in the heck is happening!?” Weiss was really mad. As she looked over at Ruby. Who was Apologising. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” Celeste looked at them. “Look can we all calm down? I’m sure it was just an accident. Right?” Weiss shook her head. “She’s too young at Beacon! What are you even doing here!” Red went and intervened. “Hey that’s my sister Princess!” As Weiss was about to talk back. A girl in black walked over.  
  
“It’s Heiress actually.” She said as she closed her book. Lapis nods as well as she went to add something. “She is Weiss Schnee. Heir to the SDC Also known as Schnee Dust Company. Who provides dust and energy for the entire world.” As Weiss smuggly smiles and says. “Finally some recognition.” The girl in Black said, “The same company which is infamous with its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.” Celeste awkwardly whistles as Weiss was in shock. “I- How dare you! The nerve of some people!” She scoffs and takes the dust bottle from the girls hand. Storming off. With her helpers following.  
  
Ruby looked over at Weiss storming off. “I’ll make this up to you.” She went over to look at the girl. “At least I’m not having the worst first day, Whats-” Red went and said, “She walked away.” Ruby sees the girl walking away and collapses onto the floor. As Red crouched. “You alright sis?” Ruby shaked her head no and sighs. “Well….Welcome to beacon.” Suddenly a blonde boy came over. Offering a hand. “Need a hand?” Ruby takes his hand and gets up. “Thanks. I’m Ruby….Wait aren’t you the guy who threw up? Red gasped. “You were the one who Gotten vomit on my cape!” Celeste raised an eyebrow? “What?”  
  
The four of them was walking and talking. With Red complaining. “You know how hard it is to get vomit off of this!? Pretty hard! My cape smells like it now you- You- Vomit boy!” The boy gasped as he looked at Red. “Look! I’m sorry! I get airsick pretty easily! And I have a name! Jaune Arc. Short sweet and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!” Red snickers as Celeste tries to hold in her laughter. Ruby was skeptical about this and question. “Do they really?” Jaune flustered a bit. “W-Well they will! I hope…. My mom always say that and- Nevermind.” Ruby Giggles. “So I got this thing!” She unveiled Crescent Rose and stabbed it into the ground. Jaune steps back in awe. “Woah! Is that a scythe!?” Red pulls out his weapon Eclipse rose and shows it. “Yep. Mine is also a scythe. Although hers is a high-impacted sniper rifle which is customizable. Mine is a fast fire rate Assault rifle.” Jaune looked confused. “Uhh what?”  
  
Celeste went over and whispered. “They are also guns.” Which Jaune, “Ohhh!” As he takes out his sword and shield. “I got this sword! A-And this shield!” He gets the scabbard out and it transforms into a shield. Red went and questioned. “Do they do anything? Like. Anything anything?” Red went and tapped the shield multiple times as Jaune fumbles around with it. With the shield opening and retracting multiple times. He eventually caught it and sheathes it. “W-Well I can put it away If I’m tired of carrying it.” Celeste raised an eyebrow. “But that would mean it weighs the same….” Jaune frowns and nods. “I know…” Ruby smiles at Jaune. “Well I like it! You gotta appreciate the classics right? And me and Red did go overboard when making our weapons. Right Red?”  
  
Red pupils dilated as he’s having memories. As the sounds of fire are playing in his mind. “The fires….” Celeste went and looked at Red. “You alright?” She said as Red comes back to reality. “Yeah! I’m alright.” Jaune was surprised as he looked at Ruby. “Wait you guys made your weapons!?” Red nods. “Everyone in signal made their weapons. When we were what, Like 12? Didn’t you make yours?” Ruby nods. Jaune went and looked at his sword. “It belonged to my great great grandfather. He used it in the war.” Ruby smiles. “Well I like it…..So...Why did you decide to help me up?” Jaune smiled at Ruby. “Well My mom always says, “Strangers are friends you haven’t met yet.” Right?” Ruby nods as Celeste interjects.  
  
“Uhm….Where are we going?” Ruby shrugs. As Jaune looks at her. “I thought you know where we were going?” Celeste shook her head. “I don’t know where we are going!” Red looks around. “I don’t think there is a map…..Oh look! A map!” He picks it up. “Well…..We gotta go that way.” He says. Pointing to the direction. “Well. Shall we?” As he heads off to the amphitheater. With the trio following.  
  
As the group made it. Ruby and Red hear Yang calling for them. The twins said their goodbyes to both Jaune and headed towards Yang. Ruby was a bit mad at her for leaving as Red was just alright. Happy to be there. Yang smiled and looked at them. “So how was your first day you two?” Red smiled. “Well I met some new friends so it’s a win win!” While Ruby went and complained. “You ditched me! And then I exploded.” Yang winces. “Wow, A meltdown already?” Red shook his head. “A real explosion. I think I saw some fire and Ice? With a bit of….Lightning?” Yang smiles once more. “Are you being sarcastic lil sis?” Ruby shocked her head. “I really wish I was! I tripped over some mean girl’s luggage, She started to yell. I sneezed! An explosion happens! And then she yelled at me making me feel really, really bad and I wish it could stop!”   
  
Suddenly the heiress appears and yells once more! “You!” She said as Ruby jumped into her big sister’s arms. “Oh god it’s happening again!” Weiss then complained once more. But then Red stopped it. “Look can’t we all just be friends? Perhaps we can introduce ourselves! I’m Red Rose, This is Ruby Rose and-” He suddenly gets his mouth frozen up as he looks at it and tries to rip the Ice off. Ruby gets down and looks at the heiress. “I agree! How about we be friends! We can hang out and have fun!” Weiss went and became enthusiastic? “Yeah! Then we try on clothes, paint each other nails, And talk about boys like tall, blond, scraggly over there!” Jaune looked both ways and pointed at himself. As Ruby smiled with Glee. “Really!?” Weiss frowns and makes an angry face. “No.” Red finally breaks from the ice and now he can’t feel his lips. “AH! COLD!”   
  
Just then. Everyone heard a microphone and looked toward the stage. Where Ozpin was about to make a speech. As he was making the speech. Red fell asleep and then woke back up when Glynda told them to head to the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow they will have their initiation. They will need to be ready now. Jaune went and looked at Weiss. “I’m a natural blonde you know!” Weiss sighed as we head to the ballroom.   
  
Everyone was in their pajamas as Red looked at his sisters. “You know. This feels like one big old sleepover.” Ruby nods and smiles. “Yeah, But dad would not approve of the boys here.” Yang smirks and looks at the boys. “I do.” She sees the boys flexing their muscles. She puurs until she sees Jaune in his footie pajamas. She groaned and looked at Ruby. “Whatcha doing sis?” Ruby smiled, “I’m writing a letter to our friends back at Signal.” Red would raise an eyebrow. “Even that boy you thought that was-” He gets hit by a pillow and gets knocked down. “OW!” He said as Yang teased. “Aww! That’s so cute!” She got the pillow to the face. Ruby frowned at Yang. “You get to know your friends! I never get to bring mine!” Red sarcastically gasped. “What am I to you!?” This time he gets hit by Yang’s pillow and falls to the ground. “Ow!” As he was about to recover from the pillow. He saw Ruby and Yang went to talk to the girl in black.   
  
That’s when Aur puts her pillow on Red, Saying. “Guess who?” Red smiled and looked at Aur. “Hey Aur!” That’s when he heard another voice. “Don’t forget about us now.” Red looked over and saw both Galben and Celeste. As the three of them sit down. With Celeste starting off the conversation. “So…..These are your friends right? Huh. Didn’t know we can all be friends through Red.” Galben nodded and said something. “Yeah. It’s like fate is trying this. So. I’m making a strategy for the initiation. We’ll try and meet each other. And hopefully become partners for this. Don’t know what's going to happen. But we’ll do our best.” Aur nods as she laid her sleeping bag and laid in it as she wanted to say something. “Yep! But I think it’s time for bed!” Red nods as he hears arguing the four of them look over seeing it. Galben sighed and shook his head. “If they become a team who knows what will happen.” Celeste nods. “But hopefully they can work together. Also found out the girl's name. Blake Belladonna.” Red lays back and looks toward the ceiling. “Something tells me we’re gonna have an eventful day. Probably….Lasting five hours or so….” He closes his eyes. And drifts off to sleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done! And this is much better than the first one right? Well Lets see! See you guys in other chapter


	3. Taking the Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Initiation is here! Red is gonna have to try his best to become partners with whoever. Maybe they can be good maybe the are not who knows? But I know is that today is gonna be an eventful day.

**RYAL** **  
** Volume 1 Chapter 3: Initiation.   
  
As Red was sleeping soundly. He was dreaming about him being a huntsman. Suddenly he was woken up by Yang. “Hey Lil Bro. Come on we gotta go! Today is the initiation!” Yang gets up and rolls up her sleeping bag. And heading off. Red gets up and looks around. Not seeing Aur, Galben or Celeste. They’re probably awake already, he said to himself. As he gets up and heads to the bathroom. He changes into his clothes and puts on his combat boots. “Heck yeah.” He said to himself as he went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. After breakfast. He went to the locker rooms and got his weapon.    
  
“Oh I know!” Red hears that and looks over seeing a guy in green and a ginger girl. As he closed his locker door. “We’ll have some kind of Signal so that we can find each other better in the forest! Maybe a bird! Or a Bear? Oh! How about a Sloth!?” The boy in Green finally responded. “Nora?” Nora the ginger girl stopped. “Yes Ren?” Ren sheathed his weapons. “I don’t think Sloths make noise.” And with that Red walked away. Looking at Galben. Who was equipping some leather vambraces. “So….Galben. Did you find out our future classmates?” Galben nods as he sheathed his sword and puts his shield on his back. “Well. I figured out the famous Pyrrha Nikos is at our school.” Red gasped. “The Pyrrha Nikos is here!?”    
  
A Red headed girl heard this and sighs as she moved on. That was Pyrrha Nikos. Aur walks over to the two of them wondering about something. “Hey Guys. I have a Question. How is the Initiation gonna work out?” Galben closed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Dunno. We’ll have to see.” He said as he closed his locker and headed out. Red shrugged as he leaned against the locker wall yawning. Aur laughs a bit. “Didn’t get enough sleep?” Red nods and laughs a bit. “Yeah. Stayed up a bit because I didn’t really think that this was coming true.” Suddenly an intercom played. It was Glynda. “All students prepare to go to the Cliffside for initiation. I repeat. All students head to the Cliffside. For Initiation.” Red smiled. “Well Let’s go.” Aur smiled at Red as the two headed off to the cliffs.

At the cliffs there were gray squares with Beacon’s symbols upon it. Every other student was on it. So both Aur and Red went on it. As Ozpin was about to start a speech. “You all trained to become Warriors against the forces of Grimm. Some of you come for many things. For Adventure, To become a hero, To Prove yourself that you can become someone. That is why you all will be given an assignment. Glynda?” Glynda steps in and begins her part. “Now I assure that all of you heard the rumors about teams. Well allow us to end the rumors. You will all be given teammates, Today.” Some people gasped. Even Red. Although he said- “AUDIBLE GASP!” Everyone looked at Red who just awkwardly put his hood on.   
  
Glyda clears her throat. “Eh-hem! As we were left off before I was Interrupted. Your teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon.” Galben raised an eyebrow as Ruby was surprised. “What? Oh come on…” Ozpin went and said something. “It is best you try to work with someone you work best with. So keep that in mind. Oh! And once you make contact with someone they will be your teammate.” Ruby's eyes widened as her whole world shattered. “What!?” Ozpin continued his explanation. “After you find someone. Head to the Northend of the emerald forest. There you will find relics, Discuss with your partner and choose one. Instructors will grade you and will not intervene.”    
  
Everyone looked at each other. “Meaning. You and your partner must face grimm along the way. Work together to defeat the enemy, Or parish for not working against each together. You all must have trust between each other. Trust is needed for if you want to survive. You’ll need to trust others. Now any questions?” Red and Jaune were about to say a question but Ozpin cut him off. “Good! Now prepare yourself.” Everyone but Jaune and Red posed as they were getting Ready. Red went and started his question. “Hey How are we doing-” The tile launched him and he screamed. “THIS!!!!!!” He would say as he was flailing around.    
  
As the springs launched everyone one at a time Red was looking around for a place to land. “Where to land!? Where to land!?” He would see a tree and acted fast. He took out his scythe and tried to aim for the branch to swing himself to the ground. However he failed and landed in a bush. “Ow…..” He got out of the bush and walked out. “Now….Where would I go…..” Suddenly an orange blur landed on him. “AGH!” He was dazed for a bit until he saw fox ears. “Aur?”

  
Aur got off of him and smiled. “Hey Red! Looks like we’re teammates!” Red gets up and looks at her smiling. “Guess we are. So…..Aur….Know where we are?” Aur shocked her head. “Nope! But we can start walking!” She said as she headed north. Looking for the temple. Suddenly they heard growling. That’s when she got into a fghting stance. “Grimm! Watch your back!” Red got into a fighting stance. As a Beowolf appeared and leaped. Trying to attack them. Aur quickly used the bladed gauntlet and punched the Beowolf back. The Grimm growled as Aur smirked. “A tough guy huh?” She activated dust and her gauntlet glowed red. She punched the Grimm’s head off and whistled.    
  
Then suddenly another Beowolf appeared and tried to strike Aur from behind. But was cut in half by Red’s scythe. The Beowolf dropped to the ground and disappeared. After that incursion. He would look at Aur. “So….Should we head north?” Aur nods as the two of them headed north. Meanwhile Galben was in the forest running around. Looking for someone to partner up with. That’s when he saw an Ursa and took out his sword and shield. “Come at me.” He said as the Ursa roared and charged at him. He kept his guard up until the Ursa swung its arm at him. Galben Backed flipped and attacked, Slashing the Ursa multiple times. However. It made it more angry and tried to slash him again.   
  
  


Just then a gust of wind blew the Ursa away at a tree. Galben saw this and looked for whoever did that. It was Celeste who just smiled proudly. Galben smiled. “Hey Celeste. Looks like we’re partners.” Celeste nods. “Yeah I guess we are.” Suddenly The Ursa recovered and roared. Celeste looked at Galben. “Got fire dust?” Galben nodded as Celeste smirked. “Well then let’s blow this Ursa away.” She then sent a powerful gust of wind, as Galben charged up his blade with Aura. He activated fire dust and swung his blade at the same direction of the wind. A fiery Aura beam was sent and with the winds help, the Aura beam sped and was sent towards the Ursa. The Ursa exploded as they both sheathed their weapons. 

Celeste smiled at Galben. “So. I guess we’re teammates now. Right?” She said as Galben nods. “Yeah I guess we are.” He said as they headed north, for the abandoned temple. Both were silent. But She broke the silence. “So! Galben….I have a question...Why did you decide to join Beacon?” Galben thinks for a moment. And then spoke his answer. “Well…..I guess it’s my Ancestry. You know about the great war?” Celeste nodded as Galben continued his answer. “Well….My great great grandfather….He used to be a knight for the king of Vale. But then after the war. My great grandfather decided to move away from Vale and moved to Mistral. There we lived. Secluded away. Only getting info from Scrolls and such.” Celeste thinks of the information and looks at Galben.   
  
“So…..Your parents are a bit of an old school? Or is it just family?” Galben sighed and Celeste winced. “It’s your family…..Isn’t it?” Galben nods. “Yep. Just training, Reading books, And learning. No scrolls. No electricity. Just Medieval times. Saying that it's nice to keep tradition.” Celeste nods. “Well I guess it is. But anyways…..I wonder what Aur and Red are doing?” Meanwhile with Aur and Red. They’re fighting a King Taijitu. Panicking on what to do. As the snake grimm chases them. “WHAT DO WE DO!?” Red said as he narrowly avoids the bite. Aur grabs Red and prepares to throw him as he panics. “Wait Aur! What are you doing!?” Aur smiled at him as he threw him really far. “See you on the other side!” 

Red squirms around as he lands on a tree branch. “Ow.” He gets down and sees the ruins. There were different chess pieces, A bishop, A knight, A rook and a pawn. Some kings and queens surprisingly. He went and took a pawn. And analyzed it. Was this the relic? He thought to himself. As Aur landed on him once again. “AGH!” Aur looked under and smiled. “Well I think this is a trend.” Aur gets off and looks at the Pawn piece. “Huh…..Thought the relics would be more…….Older.” Red nods as he hears someone coming out of the woods. The two ready themselves as two people jumped out of the bushes and landed. It was Galben and Celeste.   
  
Red smiled as he put his weapon away. “Hey guys! How are ya?” Galben looked at them smiling. “Well. I think it could have gone a bit better. Fought an Ursa. It was pretty easy.” Celeste nodded as she looked at the chess pieces. “Are they the relics?” Red shrugged as Celeste took a pawn. Suddenly two more people joined. It was Yang and Blake. Yang smiled as she looked at the group. “Hey guys! How are you?” Everyone said good at the same time which made it awkward…..Yang coughs a bit before asking something. “Anyways…..Did you guys hear that girl scream?”   
  
Aur nodded. “Yeah! I did! Hopefully they’re alright. Are you guys here for the relic?” Blake nodded. “We are….And they are….Chess pieces?” She said as she looked at the chess pieces. Yang smiled as she took the Knight piece. “How about this little horsey?” Suddenly they hear something faint. Red went and raised an eyebrow. “Does anyone hear that?” Aur nods. “I hear it. I think they’re saying heads up.” Yang looks up and sees Ruby flailing. Then suddenly! A Flying Jaune collides with her, knocking her into a tree.   
  
Blake was surprised as she looked at both Red and Yang. “Did your sister fall out of the sky?” Red sighs. “Yep. Surprisingly I thought she would be jumping near us.” Yang was questioning things. “I- Think that’s my sister.” Celeste was about to ask a question but was interrupted by crashing. An Ursa lept out swiping. And Nora was on, said Ursa, riding the heck out of it. Riding it like a horse. She would say, “YEE HAW! Go on lil-” The Ursa crashed and broke its neck. Making Nora get off it and be sad. “Aww….I broke it….”    
  
Ren comes out of the forest and out of breath. He leans into the corpse of the Ursa. He looks at Nora. “Nora…..Please….Don’t ever do it again.” But Nora was not there. For she got to the ruins to get her and Ren’s piece. Nora picks out a Golden Rook piece as Galben picks out a bishop piece. “Suits me and Celeste.” He puts the piece away as he looks at Yang. “Did you know that girl was riding an Ursa?” Yang was about to say something but was cut off by Pyrrha. “Jaune! Are you okay?” Jaune smiled at Pyrrha as his partner came. “Pyrrha!” Red looked at the deathstalker coming in. “Uh oh-” Ruby fell off the branch and landed. Ruby smiled as Yang and Red looked at her saying. “Ruby!” Simultaneously. Ruby smiled as she held out her arms for a Hug. “Red! Yang!”   
  
Nora popped between the two as she exclaimed her name. “Nora!” Red looks at the death stalker and then the King Taijitu. “Did she come with a death stalker!? And the snake is back!” Yang bursted in anger as her hair erupted in flames figuratively of course. And her eyes a deep and angry Red. “I can’t take it anymore! Can’t everyone just calm down and chill out!? For Two seconds!?” Red went and checked his scroll. “One…..Two….” Ruby then went and looked up. She tugged on Yang. “Uhm Yang. Look.” It was the heiress who was on a nevermore holding onto dear life. Pissed as ever. She looked at Ruby. “Why would you leave me!?” Ruby went and yelled back at her. “I said to jump!”    
  
Galben looked at Ruby. “She is a thousand feet into the air!” Ruby looked at Galben. “She’ll be fine.” Celeste shakes her head. “She’s falling fast.” Red went and looked at Aur. “Do it!” Aur grabs Red and tosses him into the air. 

As Jaune jumps off the branch and catches Weiss. “Just drop-” He couldn’t finish the one liner as Red collided with them. Red falls flat on his face. With Jaune falling onto him. And Weiss in a sitting position lands on them. “My Heroes.” She said mockingly as Jaune groans. “My back.” Red was on the ground muffled. “My face…..” Pyrrha narrowly dodges the deathstalker and lands near them. Yang looks at everyone, “Great! Everyones here! Now we can all die together!” Red sees the snake Grimm as Ruby takes out her scythe. “Not if I can help it! HYAHHH!!!!!” She charges in and goes to attack the death stalker. Only to get swatted away. She gets up. “I’m alright!” Suddenly Nevermore feathers shot down and aimed at Ruby’s cape. It made her stuck as The deathstalker came. Yang pupils dilated as she yelled out her name. “Ruby!” She stretched her hand as Ruby tried to grab it…..   
  
The deathstalker comes in for the strike. Only to be blocked by a glyph. Weiss looked at Ruby. As she scolded her. As for Aur. She activated her semblance. An Aura tail came out and she punched the Deathstalker back. The Deathstalker roared as her aura tail was gone and she was afraid of it. “.......I think it’s time to go.” The death stalker was about to attack Aur. But Red blocked the attack by Ice dust. Freezing it. He looks at Ruby and Weiss. “You two made up yet?” Ruby smiles and nods as Weiss just looked to the side. Ruby breathed in and out. “Normal Knees…..” The deathstalker struggles. The King taijitu hisses as it was blown back. And the nevermore circle them like vultures. Yang hugs Ruby. “Don’t ever do that again! I’m glad you’re alright..” Ruby hugs back as the nevermore screeches.   
  
Jaune being scared by it. Looked at everyone. “Guys what do we do!?” Galben took out his weapon. “We complete our objective. Get the relic and head to the cliffside. Seems simple enough right?” Red looked at Galben and nodded. “Running away and living. Something that we can all do.” Ruby takes a knight piece as Jaune takes a rook piece. Ruby smiled at everyone. “Come on! It’s time to go!” She ran as everyone followed. Yang smiled as both Blake and Galben fell behind and looked at her. Galben looked at her. “You alright?” Blake would question her. “What was it?” Yang shooked her head as Ruby signaled everyone. “Nothing.” She moves on as Blake smiles realizing. Galben sighed not getting it, both of them moved on with her. 

As the group head out of the forest. They wound up in another ruin. Red groaned. “OH COME ON! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” A king Taijitu attacks Red as Galben parries. This is their fight. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren handle the deathstalker. As Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang handle the Nevermore. Red smiled as he took out his scythe. “So…..We’re gonna handle this right?” Galben takes his shield out and prepares to fight. “Yep.” Aur cracked her knuckles. “We can do this.” Celeste readys her blade. “Even though it is bigger than an average king taijitu. We can do this.” The king taijitu roars as Red does a battle cry. 

  
The two headed snake tries to bite him. Galben sends an Aura beam. The snake gets hit which buys Red time as he cuts into the giant black and white snake. Aur then jumped up and punched the snake right in the face which made the snake angrier. It tried to chomp Aur but was blown away by Celeste. Celeste ready’s her blade as her dust container rotates into fire mode. The blade tempers and she would slash into the grimm. The Grimm roars as it moves around and whacks Celeste away.   
  
Aur catches her. “What are we gonna do!?” Red think’s for a moment and comes up with a plan! “Aur! You and Celeste distract it. While me and Galben come from behind and attack from behind. If we manage to cut off its head Maybe we can beat it!” Aur nods as Celeste gets ready. The two of them distract it and dodge its attacks. As Red and Galben run from it, side and they cut into their necks. But Galben’s blade couldn’t cut into it. “Damn it!” Aur went and jumped. As Celeste sends her up using wind. “Let us help you!” Aur dive kicks into the snake's neck pushing it towards the blade. The snake grimm was decapitated. As it fell into the ground. Red looks around and sees everyone done with their battle. And smiled. “So…..Now what?”    
  
Ozpin was in the amphitheatre. Finishing up team CRDL. He then looked at JNPR. “Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on, Until you graduate from Beacon academy. You four will form Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc.” Nora hugs Ren as Pyrrha gives a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune which he stumbled and fell. Ozpin then looked at RWBY. “Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on, Until you graduate from Beacon academy. You will form Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose.” The audience applauded as Weiss was in shock. Ruby was in shock as Yang hugged her. “Now…..Red Rose, Galben Yasei, Aur Kitsune, And Celeste Lapis. You four retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day until you graduate Beacon academy. You will form Team RYAL. Led by Red Rose.” Red smiled as Aur jumped on Red and hugged him making them fall. Galben and Celeste laugh as Red laughs as well. Ozpin smiled. “This will be an eventful year..”   
  
…..In a dark place. Roman Torchwick was checking out the dust. As he sighed. “We’re gonna need more men.” That’s when someone came out of the shadow. “Perhaps. I can help.” Roman went and aimed his cane at them. “Who are you-” The person looked at him. “Names Umbra Kage. And I’m gonna help you out.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's gonna be a weekly thing. Depending if I get the chapter done or not. But! Hold onto your butts! It's gonna be an eventful volume! Also! We got our first villian! Umbra Kage! I wonder why he wants to work with Roman? We don't know.....


	4. First Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Classes. Wonder whats gonna happen? I don't know but fights are gonna happen! Maybe.....

**RYAL**

Volume 1 Chapter 4: First Day at Beacon   
  
Red was sleeping soundly all happy and such. He then was suddenly woken up by an alarm. He gets up and turns it off. Yawning, he looks over at his teammates. Aur was still asleep. Celeste got up and took off her sleeping mask, yawning a bit. And Galben was nowhere to be seen. Red sighs and gets out of bed. Heading to the bathroom he got ready. Good thing he was first cause the girls would have taken a long time. He walked on over to Aur and shook her. “Aur! Wake up!” He said as he got no replies. So He went and pushed her off the Bed.   
  
She awakened and was a bit Cranky. “Give me….FIVE MORE MINUTES!” She said as she grabs Red and throws him outside the dorm. She Slams the door as Red gets up looking at his Uniform. Dusting himself off. Galben came back in his uniform with an apple in hand and looked at him. “So….The Girls gonna take a while?” He said as he took a bite out of an apple. Red nods and sighs. “At least I got ready. So. What’s on today's schedule?” Galben took out a piece of paper. “We got dust studies at 8:00 with Professor Peach.” Red would take out his scroll and look at the time. “Huh. It’s 7:30 right now.”   
  
Celeste Opened the door and Aur followed. Closing the door Celeste smiled. “Sorry! It took us a while.” Red shocked his head. “No it’s alright. I grew up with sisters so I’m used to this sort of thing.” Galben shrugged. “Well I have patience. Come on. We gotta go.” He said as he walked off. With Aur following happily. Red was on his scroll lost in thought, As Celeste shaked him a bit. “Hey are you okay?” Red snapped back into reality and looked at Celeste smiling. He nods. “Yeah I’m okay. Come on! Lets go.” He would walk with Celeste as they headed to professor Peach.   
  
As Team RYAL entered the classroom and sat down. The professor smiled. “Welcome First Years! I’m Professor Peach! And today I’ll be teaching you about dust! Now you know about the origins of dust! Let's talk about how it can be reactive!” Red was asleep for some of it as Aur played around with her notebook. Galben was listening. As Celeste was taking notes. She looks at Red. And pokes him a bit. “Red wake up.” Red doesn’t budge as he just moved his head. Celeste moves him again and yet again he doesn’t awaken. So she used her semblance to blow Red onto the floor. He fell and got up. “I’m up!”    
  
Peach smiled as she got dust out. “Well students! Today we’re gonna have an experiment with dust!” Everyone looked surprised as the Professor passed out the dust smiling. “Now students! Today! We’re gonna try to make Dust types. And if you’re successful. Perhaps you can discover a dust combination that can be useful for combat! Now partner up!” As Aur and Celeste partner up. Galben and Red partner up for the experiment. As Aur and Celeste carefully test the dust and properly see if its reactive, Red and Galben were doing great. But then Red sneezed as the fire dust was reactive.    
  
“Oh no.” Galben said as it exploded sending them back to the class. Covered in Soot. Peach sighs. “Please be careful. For the dust is highly reactive!” As classes passed by. Red cleaned up after himself as the team headed to lunch. “Man...What a good first day that was.” He said sarcastically. Galben sighed. “At least you didn’t have some of your clothes burnt. This is why I wear chainmail.” He said as they all sat down. Celeste looked at Galben. “Well at least we have tomorrow. But anyways. They’re been bullying already with the first day.” Red raised an eyebrow. “Wait the first day? Who?”    
  
Aur sighed. “A bully that picks on the weaklings and the faunus. Don’t worry he won’t pick on us.” Galben crossed his arms. “And how’s that?” Aur smiled happily. “Just wait till combat class!” Everyone looked at her and was afraid for the poor kid who’s gonna fight her. After lunch they had combat class where Glynda stood. “This is your combat class. Here you will be going up against fellow students to test your skills. Is there anyone who would-” Aur raised her hand. “I would!” She said as she hops onto the stage. Glynda nods as she would look to the group of students. “Is there anyone else?” Cardin raised his hand. “I’ll go against her.”    
  
Cardin got up to the stage and took out his mace. “Looks like I'll domesticate this fox into submission.” Aur smirked. “Oh Cardin Winchester. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry. I’m usually happy! And I’ll be happy when I beat your ass.” She would say as she cracked her knuckles. Red looks at the other too. “Yeah he’s dead isn’t he-” The two said “Yep.” Simultaneously as they watched the fight.   
  
Glynda looked at the two as they got ready she went ahead and yelled “Begin!” As Aur sprints and kicks at Cardin. Which Cardin blocked and knocked her away. She kept her ground as she saw Cardin swinging his mace at Aur which she barely dodges. She grabs Cardin by the leg and throws him up. As she jumped and spiked him to the ground. Cardin gets up but then was stepped on and used as a launchboard for Aur as she gracefully lands. He got up and grits his teeth. As he grabbed his Mace and swung at her multiple times.    
  
Aur dodges and weaves as she finds an opening. She did a quick jab to the face as she went and punched him multiple times. As Cardin was getting beaten up. Red was cheering for Aur as Celeste winced and Galben just gave a thumbs up. Aur grabs Cardin by the leg and swings him onto the floor hard. Making a small crater. She smiled as she picked him up and threw him into the air. Using his mace she played ball as she hit Cardin into the crowd. “Nice!” She said as she threw the mace to the side. Red looks at Cardin. “Huh. Baseball.”    
  
As the school day was over Everyone headed to the library to do their homework. There everyone talked to each other. “So. How was today for everyone?” Red said as he puts down his book. Aur smiled. “It was Great! Made new dust combinations! And! Pummeled Cardin.” Celeste smiled. And looked at her leader. “Well I did good today. Finished my homework during lunch. What about you Galben?” Galben sighed. “I got beaten by a girl with Blonde hair. She was pretty cute though.” Red looks at Galben with an eyebrow raised. “Did she have Lavender eyes? Made some puns? A brawler…..Shotgun Gauntlets?” Galben nods. “Yeah. Her name was Yang.” Red points at Galben with Eclipse Rose. “That’s my sister and you better stay away-” Galben raised his arms. “Okay! Okay! Do you always keep your weapon on you!?” Red nods. “Yep. Keeps me in handy. Also I tune it from time to time so….Yeah…”   
  
As time passes and everyone returns to the dorms to head to bed. Red was in bed laying down thinking to himself. Celeste looks at this and sits on her bed. “You okay Red?” Red nods as he sits up. “Yeah. Yeah. Just thinking about some things. . .” Red sighs and looks at Celeste. “I’m….thinking. How on remnant am I gonna lead this team?” Celeste smiles and looks at him. “Well….Being a leader means you need to take charge. You’ll grow as a person as you become a leader. We all had experience. But you? You need more experience. Perhaps from us as well. Right?” Red nods. “Yeah….I guess so.”    
  
Red goes to Bed. Thinking for a bit. Perhaps...Maybe he can be a good leader or not. He always was a follower not a leader. But...Perhaps this can be a good change of pace. Maybe it was time to become a leader instead of falling behind his sisters shadows. As he drifted off to sleep. Celeste lies back and drifts off into sleep. Aur does the same but Galben stays up. Looking out the window. He was silent as he looked at the broken moon. Was it always broken? Or was it whole? There were many fairy tales about the moon. There was one where the Moon was an old sun! Its questions like this makes him keep him up at night.   
  
Galben finally heads to bed. And sleeps. Meanwhile in Vale. In the dark night. Someone was lockpicking a dust store. They managed to open it but however. Someone else decided to break in by breaking the windows. The person gets away from the door and looks at their partner. “What in the hell are you doing!?” They said. As their partner shrugged and headed inside the store. The thief sighs and shakes their head. “The things I do to make a quick Lien.” They said as they went and grabbed dust and put it in their bags. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took this long! Homework and not having access on computers after school sucks, But I'm trying my best to make this fanfic work!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever story! If you guys can give me help and criticism I appreciate it. But anyways. Next chapter is gonna start so see ya!


End file.
